beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyrcan Tattasaturei
Lyrcan Tattasaturei Name (s): Lyrcan Tattasaturei Lyr Spectre The Spectre Herald of Zeus Herald of Poseidon Age: 14 Height: 6ft Beyblade(s): Hammer Lycan Tsunami Poseidon Tempest Zeus Qauntam Destroyer Gladiator Omega Torrent Alpha Synchrome: Zeus Poseidon Poseidon Zeus Lycan Zues Zues Lycan Lycan Poseidon Poseidon Lycan Alpha Omega Omega Alpha Destroyer Lycan Lycan Destroyer Personality, Personal History, and Traits: Lyrcan Tattasaturei is the only Son of Former Commander and Founder of the Bey Hunterz Unit of the WBBA's Elite Special Operations and Bey Protectors Division, his Father is Lyncoln Tattasaturei and Hikaru Hasama is his mother. Being the Son of Lyncoln Tattasaturei is a lot to live up to and His father often Failed to show Lyrcan The Affection and recognition he desired as a Child, but much like his Parents Lyrcan Developed an extremely Strong and Passionate Love for Bey blading, and as a child Created his own Neo-Generation Beyblades called Hammer Lycan, Tsunami Poseidon, and Tempest Zeus, He Constantly sought his father's Approval, Recognition and Attention, but Always appearing to be coming up short, and as a result Developed a Secondary Identity as: The Spectre, a Blader who Defends the innocent and Defenseless Bladers against higher leveled and more cruel Bladers. Not long after adopting his new Identity Lyrcan Struck out on his own and Ran away from home leaving his mother heartbroken and his father Surprisingly concerned for him. He Also Raided his Dad's Supply Store for Bey Parts, and Gear, and Started a Brutal Training regime to increase both his own and each of his Bey's Effectiveness, Skill, and Raw Potential. It was during this time that Lyrcan Encountered Kyoya Tattagani, one of the Legendary Bladers, who Took on the Role of a father figure to Lyrcan, effectively becoming more of a Father to him than his own father. Through Kyoya's Advice and Help Lyrcan Became a master of Defensive Manoeuvres and Counter attacks, before Kyoya introduced him to Chrise and Aguma, another Pair of the Legendary Bladers, Through Chris He learned how to Perfect The Control, Regulation, and Placement of His Bey's Stamina, while Aguma Taught him how to Attack Without leaving himself vulnerable, and How to Attack each type of Beyblade Effectively and Efficiently, and even some of the techniques of the Beylin Fist. Having mastered Stamina, Attack, and Defense Type Training, Lyrcan then traveled to Italy to Train with Julien Konzern to master his Hammer Lycan's Left Rotation spin, and achieve its fullest potential. Not long after Training with Julien, Sophie and Wales, and Klaus, Lyrcan Left with a fourth Bey in his Possession: Qauntam Destroyer. And then traveled to the Beylin Temple to Further improve his own Defenses. It was during this time when Lyrcan came across Ginka Haganei, the Number one Blader of the last Generation, to whom Lyrcan Revealed his Relation to Lyncoln and Hikaru, and his Training under Chris, Aguma, Kyoya, Julien, Sophie and Wales, Klaus, and the Beylin Temple Led by Dashan Wang. After Successfully Challenging and Defeating Ginka, He was given the Beyblades Gladiator Omega and Torrent Alpha.